Wings of the Seraph
by FonistFarina
Summary: For her, freedom was only a dream. But, dreams do come true, and her freedom comes in the form of a man... Together and through their struggles, they define the true meaning...of love. Kranna Rated for violence, minor themes, and mild language. (Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first ever attempt at a Kranna story, though not my first attempt at a Tales of Symphonia story. I already have Tales of Muses, a parody of the game with character replacements which…aren't very promising to save the world… But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and this chapter is probably shorter than what the others will be, since it's somewhat of a prologue, but not fitting enough to be called one.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The woman stared off into the horizon as the sun began to set; one of the few things that allowed her to retain her hope. Only a mere few months ago, she was at home with her parents, enjoying a hot, scrumptious turkey dinner. It was the last meal she had shared with them before her home was invaded and she was carried off to _this_ place. From what she knew, it was not too far off from her hometown, but freedom was like suddenly being able to grow wings and fly away, dancing upon the wind. But, all of the prisoners knew, that there was no way _that _would happen anytime soon.

"Get back to work!" Snarled a man who was patrolling the area to make sure no one slacked off. He had noticed that she had suddenly stopped in thought, and had given her a taste of his whip. She glared at the man who had done so to her, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Narrowing his eyes beneath his helmet, the man lashed out again. The brown-haired woman let out a cry as she felt the needle-sharp pain flash across her back. Forcing back tears, she went back to the work she was forced into, and all for what? She had no idea.

But, at night, the guards let all of the prisoners finally get rest, as so they would not work themselves to death. At those times, her green eyes were always filled with hope that someday, just someday, she would be able to escape. Thankfully for her and the others in the human ranch, the day was almost over, as was the work.

"All you inferior beings, listen up! Return to your cells! The work starts again at dawn!" Yelled the monitor. Everyone expressed their relief with quiet murmurs to one another as they did as instructed.

"Anna!" a voice familiar to the woman called. She turned around to come face to face with a young girl of maybe fifteen years, host body A033, or, to the other prisoners, Evelyn. "I saw what happened! I'm sorry you got whipped!" Her blue eyes were filled with sympathy for her friend.

"It's not your fault, Evelyn." Anna replied, pushing a lock of her friend's blond hair behind her ear. "I'm the one who set myself up for it."

"But I'm still sorry…" The woman smiled warmly, and placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the cells so we can get fed and rested up." Evelyn nodded numbly.

They, along with the other prisoners, were led by the guards through many passageways to their cells. Anna took note of her surroundings, as she did every time she passed that way, so if she ever managed to have a chance to run…

"Anna…I'm scared…" The fair-haired girl whimpered as they were locked in a cell with two other people. "I don't think I'll be able to survive much longer here…I miss my mom and dad!"

Anna nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. "And I know you already lost Jonathan…" She whispered, naming Evelyn's younger brother. The girl sniffled.

"Y-yeah…" A single, crystalline tear rolled down the adolescent's cheek. "He was too young to die! I can never forget the day I saw him being carried off to wherever it was the Desians take their dead…" Her voice was gaining intensity as she spoke. "I will never forgive them for what they've done!"

"Shhh… Neither will I, neither will I." The brown-haired woman agreed quietly. Her heart twisted every time she saw another dead human being carried away. It was horrible what the Desians had done to the world. Every day people in villages and towns near the human ranches lived in fear that they would be taken off to them. Anna was one of the unlucky ones who had that nightmare come true.

'_Oh, please, Goddess Martel, send us an escape! Can you not see your children here, suffering? End the despicable existence known as the Desians, I'm begging you!'_ Tears streamed down her face, not only for herself, but for all the captives in the ranches all over Sylvarant.

Little did she know, that escape would come soon, in the form of a man.

---

Kratos grumbled to himself as he thought of what Mithos had just told him. _'I wouldn't be surprised by Kvar if he really had some plan to gain a higher rank.'_ Apparently, the Desian Grand Cardinal had been doing something that he was not telling the higher members of Cruxis. Their leader, Mithos Yggdrassil, had ordered the seraph to see what was going on, in which the red-haired man thought he already knew.

Ever since he had heard that a human such as Kratos had been in such high favor of the leader of Cruxis, the Asgard human ranch owner had fervently tried to gain even more power. Of course, Kvar was always been power-hungry, but Mithos seemed to be suspicious of his intentions, yet again. As far back as the angel could remember, the feeling of hatred between himself and the Desian was mutual. He knew one day the half-elf would cause him much grief over something or other, as much as they hated one another.

It had made Kratos' day when he received the orders to inspect the human ranch. It was times like this that he considered not following his leader; as of late, his ideals were…not as they had once been. The half-elf-turned-angel had, over time, sunken further and further into madness after his sister's death, thousands of years ago. The Cruxis leader never seemed to have fully recovered from that tragic event.

The man passed by dozens of soulless angels who floated around all day, without any thought to the orders they might be given. Personally, Kratos did not like what Mithos had done to them, but he kept that to himself so he would not get into any more trouble with his leader. If not for being the Origin seal, if he ever he betrayed his superior-though Mithos always claimed that he, Kratos, and Yuan always held the same amount of power-the seraph knew that he would be killed. The red-haired man stepped onto the teleportation pad and was whisked down to Sylvarant, at the location that the Tower of Salvation would be once the new Chosen was accepted by Cruxis.

Kratos gazed up at the nighttime sky. Since it was so dark out, it seemed he would be bale to fly to the human ranch instead of having to walk there. The seraph opened up his ethereal blue wings that were normally hidden and took off for the ranch.

'_Kvar, whatever it is you're hiding, you will reveal...or you shall face Cruxis' judgment.'_

* * *

**Well, if you liked it, think I need to do something better, or the like, review! I'm not begging for them, but...I _would_ appreciate them! And, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, once again. I come, bearing a new chapter! (Wow, rather quick updating for me) Mostly, its is still kind of setting up the story, but...there will be some serious action later on, hopefully...if this story doesn't die on me... (I've had a few that had taken off this site) But, I have really enjoyed typing up this story so far, so I doubt that I'll discontinue it! Just don't rush me, and everything will be fine:D Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or its characters. I only own the OCs I made up.**

* * *

**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**

_**Chapter Two**_

Anna let out a gasp as she was whipped once more by one of the Desians.

"Keep moving!" He growled. The woman glared at her oppressor, but when she was hit once more with the leather item, she went back to her work.

'_How much more can I take of this, of everyone suffering...?' _She thought. It was then that she got a lucky break…or maybe not so lucky.

"Host Body A012, Lord Kvar wants you, now!" Announced one of the guards who came to relieve another of his shift.

Anna inwardly cursed. What did that man want of her _now_? Bowing her head in submission, she let two of the guards carry her away to the Grand Cardinal's office.

---

"Lord Kratos, there's no need for Lord Yggdrassil to worry; there is nothing I am plotting! Why, I even thought to present him with an even more powerful type of exsphere!" The Desian tried to assure the stoic red-headed man.

"And you would do this how?" The seraph asked, without any trace of emotion in his voice.

"If the host body that we select to create this crystal has a strong enough will, and can take more than the average inferior being, then the efforts put into awakening the exsphere's powers would make it evolve into a thing that can give unsurpassable strength!"

"And I suppose that this…woman…you chose fits the requirements you have thought up?"

"Why, yes, of course…" The blond half-elf would have said more, if not for two of his guards coming in with the prisoner.

"Lord Kratos, this is the host body A012, the one involved with the Angelus project."

The angel turned his gaze to the brown-haired woman who stood there, flanked by the guards. "Hm."

"Are you another Desian who came here to laugh at our pain?" the host body spat, struggling to be released form the men who had bound her wrists. "Because I won't give you that satisfaction!"

'_Maybe if I can anger him enough, he can put an end to my misery.'_ She thought. It had been days, and her prayers had not been answered.

"What does she know about this…project…?" The member of Cruxis asked, returning his gaze to meet Kvar's own.

"I can assure you, she knows very little." The Desian replied.

"Does she know how that gem on her neck will kill her?"

The brunette could not help but let out a gasp at this newfound knowledge.

"It seems that answers my question. What is the extent of her knowledge on this?"

"I told you, very little, _Lord_ Kratos."

"I asked you a question, or are you going to continue this redundancy?" Not even someone like Kvar could continue holding the man's gaze. "Then it would appear that I have to ask her." He turned his head slowly to lock eyes with Anna.

"How much do you know of this Angelus project?"

"I don't know anything!" She whispered. Tears began filling her eyes. What gave him the right to ask of what she knew?

"…" Kratos was almost shocked, though he hid this well behind his mask of indifference. This prisoner…no…this _woman_…she reminded him of the spirit that had allowed he and his other companions to end the Kharlan War…

The only thing he managed to say without his voice shaking was, "I see."

"See, _Lord_ Kratos? I told you, she knew very little." Kvar repeated himself again.

"What is her name?"

"What? She is the host body A01-"

"Her human name." Kratos narrowed his eyes. _'I need to get away from Cruxis for a while. This woman has given me things to mull over...'_

"Why do you want to kn-"

"It's Anna!" The human interrupted. "Anna Levrian."

"Anna," Kratos spoke. "I would like to speak with you," He glanced at the guards and Kvar. "In private."

Scowling, the Grand Cardinal called off the guards and left the room. The angel watched as the last guard left with his leader.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Do you want to punish me yourself? Or are you going to…to…" Her mother had told her about how sometimes, evil men found lone, beautiful woman and what they did to them.

"Why would I have an interest to do that to you?" He knew what she was going to say, but was unable to.

"How do I know you're not just trying to put me into a sense of false security?" She retorted.

Kratos almost smiled. Almost. "I can see why Kvar chose you for his experiment…"

"What experiment? I knew you were talking about it earlier, but what is it exactly?" Her tone had softened a little. "But, wait, I forgot, I'm an _inferior being_ that has no right to know _anything_!"

The redhead sighed and crossing his arms across his chest. "What Kvar is trying to do, is make that gem on your neck," Anna's hand involuntarily went to her throat to feel the round crystal. "awaken its powers. After that, he will kill you to retrieve it from you, and give it to our leader so he can gain his favor. But, that is only if you stay here."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what are you…are you saying that…?"

He nodded. "I will get you out of here."

"But _why_? Aren't _you_ a Desian?"

"Call me what you wish, but if you want to get out of here, we must go now." The woman made a fist.

"But…I can't leave the others here!"

"There is no time. Maybe another time they can be freed, but that day is not today." He stated coldly.

The prisoner forced her eyes shut. "You don't understand! I bet you've never had any friends before, have you?! You don't know how precious a single life is...**DO YOU?!**" If the walls were not soundproof, Kvar would have been in the room before you could blink.

Like lightning, Kratos shot his arm out and caught her wrist. As Anna gazed into his reddish eyes, she could see a hidden anguish there.

She then regretted ever saying what she did. The seraph opened another door and began dragging her along with him. Of course, to the Desians, it was not at all suspicious seeing the seraph in his white and blue Cruxis outfit, dragging along some prisoner.

When they finally reached the outside, they were blocked by Kvar. "Going somewhere, _Lord Kratos_?"

"Move, Kvar." The once-human warned. With the hand that was not holding Anna, he drew his sword, the Flamberge, and pointed it at his adversary.

"Now, now…just hand over the angelus project to me, and none of this will reach Lord Yggdrassil's ears."

Kratos would not give in to the half-elf's demands. "I've warned you once, and I will not do so again."

The Grand Cardinal laughed. "Fine, then… I'll have to take her by force. Guards! Seize them!"

Surely enough, the two were soon surrounded.

"Great. I'd like to see how you get out of _this_ one." Anna muttered into Kratos' ear, who said nothing. Instead of speaking, he rushed forward and hacked apart anyone who stood in his way. Kvar laughed as multiple Desians managed to score hits across the seraph as he tried to escape.

Anna had thought that he would have been down in a mere few hits, but he continued making his way through the horde of half-elves. It seemed to take hours to get through, even though it was only a few minutes, and a certain Grand Cardinal was starting to get furious.

"After them! Do not rest until I have that host body back in the ranch!"

---

"Are you…alright?" The brunette woman panted, once at a rather safe distance from the ranch. Kratos, a thin line of blood from a cut running down his cheek, nodded.

"I have had worse." He quickly scanned their surroundings. "It would seem that we are nearly at Lake Umacy. I don't think Kvar would think we would stop at such a close place, but I may be wrong. At dawn, we will need to continue on."

"But to _where_? I want to go back to my hometown, Luin!" Anna insisted.

"Where you would be captured again and sent back, only to be killed later on! And that time, I would not be able to save you! Part of the reason I was able to do so was because they were not expecting it!" The former prisoner sighed.

"I guess you're right… Do I call you Kratos, or i-"

"Kratos. And for now, I suggest we head for Palmacosta, where I will then leave you." He continued to not look at her. "You can find your own way from there."

"Humph, fine then. Leave a poor, defenseless woman to herself, where she will only be captured again because she does not have her brave guardian with her…" The seraph turned around to face her.

"Anna, this is not a game. I could have left you there."

"Do you seriously think I think it's a game?! Well, I don't!" A few minutes of silence ensued.

"Okay, I'm sorry…and for what I said to you, back at the ranch…I apologize." Anna finally broke the silence.

"…" Kratos sighed quietly. "It's fine." He glanced behind them. Seeing as though no one was there, he stopped. "We'll set up camp here tonight. I'll stand watch while you sleep."

The woman nodded. "Alright…and…thank you… I might not seem very grateful for you risking your life to save me, but, I am…"

"Think nothing of it."

"Kratos…I'll see you in the morning."

"…" He turned his head away to watch the sky. '_She reminds me of why we set out to stop the war in the first place… I know I can't let her die there, or let Mithos have her exsphere, if Kvar's plans would work...'_ He exhaled._ 'Mithos... It would seem we no longer see eye to eye on matters like this.'_ His thoughts continued on with the night as he wondered what he was going to do next.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will come out sometime soon, hopefully! Review if you want, yadda yadda... But, for each review, a Kvar dies. Now, if for some messed up reason, you love Kvar and hate Kratos-Geez, why would you be reading this story, then? It's KRANNA, not Kvarnna-then don't review. And, if you DO happen to review...let me know what you think on the story, what I can improve on, etc. **

**Well, see you readers next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again, everyone! I appreciate you all staying with the story so far, and those reviews I have received! It has been longer since this update as compared to last, but I have been rather busy that past week or so. First of all, I had family form another state visit for a while, and after that, my parents had to disconnect this computer while they moved around things in the room. (I had already started on this chapter before this happened) After that, a small span of Writer's Block struck, until finally…here I am. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, for it is a bit longer than the first one (as to try and make up for the time). And another note: review responses will come while I am halfway done with a chapter to nearly done with it, so be ready for them at really any time. I'll try to at least make chapters this long from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, at all, own Tales of Symphonia or its characters in this story, though I do, however, own a copy of the game and any OCs I might create, as well as my version of Anna, though her in herself is entirely Namco's.**

* * *

**Wings of the Seraph- A Kranna Story**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Kratos?" The said seraph mentally groaned. Ever since they had started again the next day, Anna had continuously tried to get his attention.

"Kratos?! Hey, listen to me!" The brunette's tone became sharp. '_Ugh!_' The once-prisoner thought. '_What is he? Deaf?_' "Hey, Kratos!" Again, no response from her companion. "Kraaaatos! Can yo-"

He stopped suddenly and held his hand out behind him, motioning for her to do the same. "Be quiet, I hear voices nearby."

'_Is this just some scheme to get me to shut up? I bet he's lying! I don't hear anything, so how could he? And my mother said that I heard things rather well, so…so…_' Anna pushed past him and looked him straight in the eye. "Now, look here, mister. I don't hear _anything_ out there, and I know you're probably just hearing things, or trying to get me to stop bugging you! Am I right, or am I right?"

The red-haired man narrowed his eyes and glared. "Anna, if you do not want to be caught, I would suggest that you stay silent!" He hissed in a low voice.

"No, I _won't_ be quiet! You should stop telling me to be, because-" He silenced her by throwing his hand over her mouth. A few moments later, Anna herself began hearing footsteps and hushed voices. Her eyes widened.

'_He _wasn't_ hearing things…or trying to quiet me…_' She backed up a step and without another sound, went behind Kratos. If it wasn't for them being in a forest, they would have likely already been seen.

"Those inferior beings _have_ to be somewhere out here! Lord Kvar said he saw them heading this way!" The seraph cursed inwardly. He knew he should have not gone in such a direct path! He drew his sword from its scabbard quietly and silently started towards the voices.

Anna was about to follow him, but Kratos gave her the signal to stay where she was. The former prisoner was about to protest, but she quickly stopped herself from uttering a sound. '_Good luck…You may hold a higher rank than those others, but…you are only human…_' She bit her lip. What if her guardian did, in fact, get killed?

"Search the area! They might be around here, somewhere!" A Desian growled, one who Kratos found to be almost right in front of him.

"Yes, sir!" Said another half-elf. The Desian that was apparently in charge of the search party turned around and abruptly let out a gurgling sound.

"Sir?!" The other members of the search party found their leader sliding off the blade of the seraph.

"It's Lord Kratos! That means the host body must be nearby! Find her!" As some moved to try searching for Anna, Kratos sliced clean through one that lay within his reach. Another of his opponents charged at him wildly with a sword, in which he skillfully parried and countered with a thrust to the chest, thus ending his or her life.

While the member of Cruxis engaged in combat with another foe, a yell sounded from close behind him.

"Kratos! Help!" Clenching the hilt of his weapon more firmly, he incapacitated the Desian he was fighting and ran back to where he had left Anna. He cursed when he found her at sword point.

"Lord Kratos, Lord Kvar wishes to know why it is you saved this pathetic, inferior being."

"That is something Kvar does not need to know." The cold angel replied. The half-elf grinned and held his blade closer to the captive's throat. Fear showed in Anna's eyes. '_I don't want to go back there…I don't! I…I'm scared…of going back…_'

Instead of moving to help her, Kratos looked deep in thought for a minute and raised his other hand. "Grave!"

Anna's captor seemed to be surprised as spires of rock shot out of the ground and crushed him between their might. True to its name, the spell seemed to truly be the Desian's grave.

"Anna, we must hurry and out of this area before more come." But, the said woman was almost speechless.

"H-how did you do that? You're human…a-and…humans can't cast magic!"

"It is of no consequence." He replied.

Grumbling to herself, the woman crossed her arms and walked over to the angel. "You're going to tell me sometime, or I swear, I'll…kick you!" She threatened.

"…Kick me?"

"Yes! That's right! I'll kick you!"

Kratos sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say. Now, hurry. There are still a few Desians left, and I would assume you do not wish to be caught."

"Well, I…of course I don't want to be taken back!" This time, she was the one tugging on his arm. "Come on, _Lord_ Kratos!"

"…" He took his arm out of her hold and walked ahead of her. "We will head to Asgard for supplies, and hope that they don't follow just yet."

Anna stared at him as the seraph so calmly walked off. She shivered and followed, not wanting to be left alone for the overlords at the ranch.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? It's not…not human! It's…it's…" She trailed off.

"If I had panicked at any time earlier on, do you truly think we would have gotten this far?"

"You're right about that, but…you just killed them left and right. I know, they're Desians, but do you feel any remorse for those whose lives you take?"

"…No, not particularly." The former prisoner's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"If you're so heartless, then why did you save _me_?" Once again, he stopped.

"Because…" He would have said, 'It was people like you who gave us the reason to end the Kharlan War,' but he knew he could not say that to anyone. "I chose to. Is that enough? You'll get on with your life, and I'll get on with mine once I leave you at Palmacosta. I would appreciate it if you didn't bother me with such questions!"

Glaring, Anna turned her head sharply. "Humph. Fine, then, jerk."

"Call me what you would like."

"I will, you jerk!" She stomped off in the direction off the Balacruft Mausoleum, though she, of course, did not know that was where she was heading.

"Anna…" He sighed. '_Why do I care about getting her to safety anyway?_' A voice in the back of his mind pondered.

'_Because I can't let Mithos get her exsphere.' _He reminded himself._ 'And people like her…don't deserve that… Part of the war could come back to relive these days if it continues on…and this time, there would be no 'Mithos the Hero' to save them._' The seraph yelled to his companion, who seemed to be content to be on her own for the time being.

"Anna, we are going to set up camp in a short time! Come back, _now_!" A minute later, the grumbling brunette returned, not even bothering to give Kratos the privilege of seeing her face. Taking it as a sign that she would bother him no more for a time, the seraph moved on.

---

Once Anna had finally fallen asleep, Kratos decided to watch the stars, as was his hobby for when he could not sleep. Obviously, since about four-thousand years ago, he couldn't, so looking at the nighttime sky became a nightly tradition.

A slight sound of a stick nearby breaking and a muffled curse alerted the seraph to another's presence. A normal human would not be able to have picked it up, but Kratos, with his angel senses, was anything but.

"Yuan," He stated, recognizing the unique mana signature of his friend. "I know it's you." There was a ruffling of bushes, and the other angel came into the clearing. Yuan had an almost bright shade of blue hair, bangs on the right side of his face hanging over it and on his back, it ending in a ponytail.

"So the rumors were true." His blue eyes, the same color as his hair, narrowed. "Are you two lovers?"

"Yuan, I've only known her for two days. Do you seriously believe I would be infatuated with her?" His friend shook his head.

"No, I would hope not. Has she given any signs of liking you?"

"She has not, as I had hoped. I wish to be free of her soon enough. Her presence is very…tiring." Kratos' comrade from long ago chuckled very softly.

"You? Have someone tire you?"

"…Why are you here?" The red-haired swordsman changed the subject after a pause.

"I had to see for myself if you really did go as far as to rescue a human this time. This is the exact reason Mithos kept you away from the human ranches for so long, you know."

"Yes," Kratos agreed. "but what's done is done."

"I know that, but why did you save her?"

"It seems everyone wishes to know that today…" He muttered, hinting that he wished to not say.

"Fine, have it your way. But, Kratos," The blue-headed man lowered his voice almost dangerously. "I will know someday."

"I plan to tell you another time, Yuan, but not now."

Yuan nodded. "I figured that. I suppose I can tell Mithos I was unable to find you, but heard from travelers that you seemed to be heading towards Hakonesia Peak."

"…Thank you."

The secret Renegade leader shrugged. "You know I don't exactly agree with Mithos anymore, either."

"Indeed." With his last words being spoken, the violet-winged seraph left as quickly as eh came.

'_This significantly changes the plan._' Kratos thought with slight irritation. '_I suppose after Asgard, we could head towards Luin, and then Hima. After that, beyond to Izoold, and then, maybe I can leave her there, away from any ranch._' Another thought struck him just then.

'_Whatever it takes, I know Mithos' promise to reunite the worlds is not good enough... I need to find a way that myself, or, perhaps another, trusted human, can wield the Eternal Sword._'

* * *

**I hope to see you all next chapter, and review if you want to-it helps me bear in mind things while writing. I thank you all, again, who have reviewed with some CC, and hope you continue to critique my work. As I said, I will not say 'please review,' but every time there is one, I'll think of some clever or not-so-clever way for Kvar to so 'unexpectedly' die. **

**Also: For those reviewers, I will give a short 100-300 word preview of the next chapter in a review response from now on. So, a win-win situation, I suppose, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again, my faithful readers! I come, bearing yet another chapter…and cookies :3 And a lot of you might be wondering what took so long. Well, the answer is, I've had a lot of computer drama these past few months…and weeks. But, please read the announcements!**

**The drama: In all, we have four computers in our house, in which one I am not allowed (by my parents) to use for ANYTHING. Another Computer uses a TV screen as the monitor, and…the TV broke, so it is currently away and I have no access to that. Then, we have the laptop… Oh, yes…the sweet laptop, which is pretty much mine, considering I am the only one who uses it. ANYWAY, I had started on this chapter and everything, had a bit more than 1000 words and I turned the computer off. The next morning, I came in and tried accessing it, but the thing had broken or something…only being able to have its data completely wiped to work, I believe. And alas, I lost the whole part of the story I had worked on. Now, we have this computer that I am working on right now, in which my brother almost always seems to be on, playing World of Warcraft (Don't get me wrong, I like the game, but…I'm not to a near-obsessive point like he is). But, disregarding that, I had to retype this whole chapter (when I could) and then work on the new parts I had not yet typed up. Not to mention I am severely changing the style of writing…well, at least somewhat. **

**The Change: The chapters will now be longer, and (hopefully) more descriptive. I know a few of you have said that this story has been a little bit too fast-paced, and I agree, so I am also slowing it down….hopefully not to the point where it gets boring. And another main point is that it used to be a third-person omniscient point-of-view, where I shopped everyone's thoughts and such at once… Now, it is a third-person limited point-of-view, only focusing on one character at a time. I bet you all will be able to figure out who's POV it is, and remember it might change after I use the three hyphens.**

**Another announcement is that I have revamped my profile to include a story status section where it states the status of a chapter, when the last chapter was posted, story notes, the current story arc and etc. If you want to know how the chapter is coming, you can take a look there. Okay, end of announcements.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, or its characters, settings or plot. I only own my OCs, and my variation of the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

_**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**_

_Chapter Four_

To say Anna was disgruntled was an understatement. Seething, she glared at the source of her agony: her 'protector,' Kratos. The redhead seemed to take no notice of this, however, and only continued to watch for anything that might come their way. Mumbling, the former prisoner glanced away.

'_If protecting means to wake up someone early and force them to walk miles upon miles every day, then I'm going to kill whoever thought up that damn word._' She silently swore with all bitterness. The brunette turned her emerald gaze back to Kratos, the enigma man, and the Desian who had for some reason saved her. Her eyes began to twinkle mischievously.

'_This means war!_' She promised him mentally. She began thinking up a plot in which she would publicly embarrass him in Asgard for what he had done. '_But if he was unfazed by blood, fighting, death, the things at the ranch…_and_ my anger…then what will unsettle him or embarrass him?_' She sighed, almost in defeat. There was almost no one who had gotten nervous from her being angry. True, she did not have the coolest of heads-Kratos was definite proof of that- she did not have the worst temper, either.

'_Somehow, someway…I'll get back at you…for sure…_' The woman vowed. '_I will…_'

---

Sometimes, Kratos questioned his own sanity for rescuing Anna. If he would have known she would be this bothersome, would he have even saved her? He shook his head. No, he probably would still have done what he did. No one deserved the fate that was in store for her if she stayed. He looked behind him at the woman, who was smiling brightly at him. If he had not seen that glint in her eyes, he would have thought she was naive.

"Kratos," Anna's smile broadened. "Where are we going first in Asgard?"

'_I should have known that would be the first question…_' The seraph mused. Just ahead of them was the said city, and they would likely pass through the entrance in a few minute's time.

"Hey, Mister 'I'm so cool, so I don't have to answer!' I _asked_ you a question!" The woman fumed.

'_Too bad, Anna._' The man responded silently. His burgundy pools flitted back and forth, scanning the city. '_Hmm…it has changed since I was last here…_' He quickly thought up an agenda for their short stay.

'_The first priority would have to be…_' With the start of that thought came an unbidden image to his mind's eye of Anna in her rags. '_Yes…she needs something else besides her current…clothes…_'

"Anna, wait here. I am going to see where I can find a place that sells clothing." He ordered her firmly. The former prisoner crossed her arms.

"Fine, but don't take long! You don't want poor, defenseless me to be taken by the Desians, do you?" She retorted tartly.

"…" Kratos walked forward, leaving his companion behind. He had only to find the nearest citizen of Asgard to tell him where the clothing store was, and then he could meet back up with Anna. Then, if he had luck on his side, Anna would not try to make a fool out of either herself, or both of them, when they headed towards the inquired location. The red-haired man soon caught sight of a group of women spreading the latest gossip, but he decided they would not give him the right amount of information. Gossiping females, he had learned, always seemed to add on too many things, and any knowledge he had gained from them turned out to be at least partially false, in the end. Luckily, he then found another man, just standing near the entrance.

"Could you tell me the location of the clothing store?" He asked the single man. Kratos saw the one he had asked hesitate, likely because his piercing gaze had settled upon him.

"W-well, sir, it's…further into town…" The Asgardian gave the seraph precise instructions after his stuttering statement that were satisfactory enough for him to know the general location of the store.

"Thank you." He turned his back on the Asgardian before he could respond, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the gossip from the three women he had seen earlier.

"Did you hear?" One said.

"What, what?" Asked another.

"The Desians are looking for someone, _and_ they're offering a _reward_ for turning her in!"

"Oh, really? How much?"

"Thirty-thousand glad! Can you _believe_ that?"

"What does she look like?"

Kratos felt he already knew what was going to be said next.

"She apparently has long, brown hair, and stunning green eyes. The wanted poster also stated she would be clothed in a brown, ragged gown that was thin enough to see her form. At least, that was what the poster said. I don't know about you girls, but I want that money!"

'_They already put posters out here? And that sum…Kvar must be getting desperate to have Anna back._' Kratos felt his legs breaking out into a run to get back to her.

"Kratos, why the rush?" Anna's voice suddenly stopped him. She blinked with confused jade eyes.

"The Desians have posted wanted posters for your capture. We must be more careful than we have been."

She laughed softly. "Well, why would people turn me in? I just escaped from the ranch, so-"

The seraph's eyes narrowed. "Anna, they have said to have a reward for your capture; a reward of thirty-thousand gald."

"Th-thirty-_thousand_? Am I really that important to…Kvar?" he nodded grimly. The brunette's eyes widened and she inched closer to her companion. "Then, how…how are we supposed to get through town without being caught?"

'_Her voice is cracking…but she is still trying to keep a brave front…_' He spoke no words, only shaking his head.

"I…I don't want to go back, Kratos! Please…try to think of some way!" Without even realizing it, she had thrown her arms around the seraph's middle, and was shaking profusely.

"Anna…" He reluctantly wrapped an arm around her. "Come on. I won't let them take you…" He assured her, but in reality, his mind was speaking his reason. '_I won't let another get their lives destroyed like this…and I won't let…Mithos…receive that gem._' As if to make things worse, rain began to poor down form the heavens, soaking the both of them.

"I…I guess…" she whispered. The rain made her clothes and her hair stick to her even more than it already did, and she blushed. Kratos guessed it was because she found out what she had been doing. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's…fine." He replied. This whole act had given him an idea of how to gain entrance to the city without being caught or recognized. "Do that again, and _don't_ let go."

"Huh…why?" She seemed very confused now.

'_She probably thinks I like her now for some odd reason…_' The seraph gave her a look that said, 'Do it now, or you _will_ get caught.' With a sigh of relent, she nervously hugged his middle.

"If anyone questions us, I will say that you are my wife," Anna twitched. "And you had gotten sick, so we came here as quickly as we could to rest." He paused, and watched her face for a moment before continuing. "So all you need to do is rest your head against me and close your eyes. I will lead you to the right place. And, Anna, let me do the talking. Try to cough or act sick, even, if at all possible."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before sighing, and casting her eyes down. "I guess we have to do what we need to, huh?" With a lack of enthusiasm, she repeated her previous actions and laid her head against his chest. Before her eyes closed, he could see her eyes narrow as she leaned further in-likely looking for a heartbeat-but her eyes softened when she seemed to be reassured of whatever it was. Finally, her eyes closed.

"Indeed." He muttered, wrapping his left arm around her frail-looking body. The seraph watched her as they approached town together. '_She's playing her part well… Does she feel that she can really trust me?_' A shadow crossed her face as they passed under an arc.

"Kratos…how long will it take?" Anna murmured, turning her face to the side and opening one eye very slightly.

"It should not take long until we are there." He responded.

"That's…good…" The woman whispered with a yawn. "So…sleepy…"

The man almost jolted from her words. '_It is like back then…when Yuan and I first met Mithos and his sister…_'

"_Who…are you?" The girl asked Yuan quietly, her eyes drooping. Kratos knew the guards had likely drugged her to make her this sleepy._

"_There's no time to explain right now, but we must get you out of here!" His half-elven friend replied. He pushed a lock of her pale green hair back behind one ear as they navigated the stone corridors. She nodded._

"_Yes…" Her eyes closed, but then, she gained a wakefulness that surprised even Kratos. "Mithos! Where is…my little brother?!"_

"_We didn't se-" The human stopped. "I will go back and retrieve him. Yuan, you take her and go on ahead. I will meet you back at camp once I've finished here." _

_His friend dipped his head slowly. "Alright."_

"_Thank you…" The girl they had rescued whispered. Her eyes closed yet again._

"_We will reach the surface soon, and the campsite is near. Don't worry; Kratos will get your brother." The aqua-haired half-elf assured her._

"_That's…good…" She yawned. "So…sleepy…"_

_Kratos smiled. He stood where he was until he could see them no more and turned back. "But how am I supposed to know where, or who her brother is…?"_

He had learned a very valuable lesson that day, thousands of years ago. Back then, his nineteen-year-old self had not thought to ask for more details, and it had proven quite tough to find Mithos. Eventually, and only because of luck, he had come across the very young boy, only about three years old. The way Anna was holding onto the seraph now was exactly how Yuan had carried Mithos' sister.

'_The past always seems to resurface itself… No matter whether or not we want it to…_' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. '_We need to get mov-_'

"Excuse me, sir!" A voice stopped his thought process. He turned his head to see who was the source of the sound. His eyes saw a woman with long, curly red hair smiling up at him. Kratos quickly jerked his head forward again and continued walking on.

"Please wait, sir!" The woman called out, but he ignored her. "Please…!" Eventually, he got to the point where her voice faded away. Finally, the town became a quieter place.

"Anna," He whispered, as so no one would hear him. No response. "Anna!" Once again, nothing came from her, as he soon found she was asleep. Gritting his teeth, he withdrew his arm from around her and instead placed his hands on her shoulder. He shook her back and forth in an attempt to wake her up. "Anna, wake up! We're there!"

As if by some miracle, the woman's eyes snapped open. "Great!" She grinned as she turned around and looked at the shop looming over her. "Let's go in!" She was quick to grab the doorknob and turn it. "Come on, Kratos!" She entered, leaving the door open fro him to pass through.

"I'm coming, Anna…" He followed his charge, and closed the door behind him.

"How about that, and, oh! Add in that detail, make sure its _that_ color… Ah-ha! This will look great!" The seraph groaned softly as he watched the brunette draw out a clothing design for the shopkeeper.

"Hold on, there, little lady!" The shopkeeper smiled a bit too widely as he calculated the sum. "Let me see…that will cost seven-hundred and thirty gald!"

"It's _that_ expensive?" The woman turned her head. "Kratos, honey…would you be so kind as to give me the money?" She teased him lightly. He glared at her. "Please?"

"…Fine…" He, almost grudgingly, walked over beside her and handed her enough gald to buy the outfit.

She grinned. "Thank you, dear."

"Don't mention it…" He mumbled into his hand.

"Well, now…I'll need to take your measurements." The shopkeeper continued.

"Excuse me?!" Anna hissed. Kratos took his gloved hand off his face and glanced at the shopkeeper. The perverted pleasure he saw in those eyes made him step in between his charge and the man.

"Leave the room. I will get her measurements for you." The shopkeeper frowned, and seemed lost in thought. An instant later, he saw the man smile.

"Fine, fine…but when you're done, she's mine." The storeowner went into the back room and shut the door behind him.

"K-Kratos…what are…are you…" Anna stammered, backing away from her guardian. She gulped. "Going to do?"

"Anna, I am not going to 'do' anything to you. Would you rather that man 'accidentally' touch certain areas while he measures you?" She looked away. "That's what I thought."

---

"So, Kratos, how do you like it?" Anna asked the mercenary on the way to one of Asgard's two inns. The seraph examined her new outfit carefully, so to see that there would be nothing that might at all draw attention to herself. Her new outfit consisted of a simple lime green shirt and white trousers, but she had an orange sash tied around her waist, and the same color of a cape not unlike Kratos', except with cloth hanging loosely around her neck, and a third 'tail.' Now, instead of sandals, she wore gray boots that would make traveling easier.

"Hmm…It seems fine." He responded. The woman sighed.

"Oh, come on! You never compliment anyone or say anything that isn't degrading!" She griped. "Can't you just live a little, for once?"

"If it will keep you from pestering me for the next hour, then, Anna, it suits you." He turned his back on her.

"You are _so_ sweet." The brown-haired woman, as she was trailing even further and further behind her guardian, picked up her pace.

"…" The seraph shot her a glance as he entered the more luxurious inn of Asgard. The man strode over to the innkeeper without giving his companion another thought.

"I would like a room for two, with hot baths and breakfast." The innkeeper nodded an accepted his money, in turn handing over the room key.

"We should get rest; tomorrow, we will get supplies, and set out." The redhead told his shadow.

"But, Kratos…it's not even late, yet!" Anna protested.

"That's because we're leaving early in the morning, preferably at dawn." He heard the woman groan, and mutter something about a 'damn word.' Ignoring her ramblings a few moments later, he thrust the key into a keyhole. He turned it, and waited for his charge to go inside before locking it up again.

"Good night, Anna."

**And, that's it! Yes, shorter than I thought it would be, but I did not want to keep you readers waiting too long! I am going to be able to gain access to another computer within a few days, so I will start working on the next chapter then! If you have not already, make sure you read the announcements at the top. And don't worry…this is not the end of their stay in Asgard… And as for Anna getting back at Kratos…she will :)**

**You all know the drill by now: You don't have to review, but every time you do, a Kratos kills a Kvar, and you get a preview of the next chapter!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome, once again, my faithful readers! I thank you all for sticking with this story, even though the time in between updates can be rather lengthy. Well, sorry to say, but now the updates will take, most likely, even _more _time because today was the start of school. The joys and wonders, eh? But, disregarding that, about this chapter... There are a few things in it that hint for the future, and also a hint to what Anna's revenge shall be. Also, some bonding, and it fleshes out her character a bit. And, so obviously for once you start reading, it is in Anna's POV-for the whole chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. I only own my version of the Kranna back story, and the version of Anna, along with any OCs I might create. Well, unless you count my copy of the game, but that's inconsequential... **

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

**---**

_**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**_

_Chapter Five_

"_No!" The brunette screamed, fighting back against her captors. "Don't kill him!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as the Desians whipped the young man. He had found a rusty old sword and had raised a revolt against their oppressors. So far, he had actually managed to kill four of them that had come at him alone, and wounded a few others. Now, he laid on the ground bleeding profusely from many deep wounds, but he still stubbornly gripped onto life._

"_Please! Not him!" She screeched. "Not Lloyd!" The black-haired prisoner flashed her a small smile as he looked up into the face of his executioner. Anna gasped._

_The messy, spiky red hair, and those deep, crimson eyes... "No! Kratos, don't!" The Desian regarded her with cold eyes and raised his sword to strike. "NO!" She shrieked once more. She averted her eyes as the blade struck, and she heard the sickening sound of a beheading. Closing her eyes, she fought once more against her captor and broke free. Losing her balance, she fell to the ground. She gathered the courage to see where he fell and her cry became lodged in her throat. Shaking she could only stare into pools of blue that had once been filled with so much life._

"_L-Lloyd...I won't...I can't ever forget you... I promise that you will always be remembered...somehow..." She whispered in between sobs._

"...ke up! Anna!" The woman shot open her eyes and found her friend's executioner standing over her. No, that was not how that time really had gone...It had been Kvar who had killed Lloyd, not Kratos.

"...Kratos..." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I must've woken you up... It's only a nightmare."

"Indeed," He grunted. "One that would have you yelling out 'no,' and names. What happened?"

She hardened her eyes into a glare. "Why would you care?" Her protector sighed and his gaze seemed to...soften?

"Anna, if you talk about it, it might become easier to cope with." She stared at him as if he had grown another head. Was he feeling sick, or did he just hit his head in his sleep?

"You're...being nice to me? No scowling?" She murmured. She could have almost sworn his eyes had taken on an amused gleam.

"Heh. Weren't you the one who said, 'live a little'?" He closed his eyes and looked down slightly. "You should not say things if you do not wish for others to take the idea." She sighed.

'_I will never understand him...One moment, he seems to actually be in a good mood, the next, he's chastising me for something so simple..._' She hesitated a moment. "...Alright. I'll tell you." She thought back to the dream to make sure she remembered every single detail and took a deep breath.

"I was in the Asgard ranch for almost a year, Kratos, and in that time, I have seen horrible things. The dream you woke me from...it was a memory of one of those times. I had a friend there, Lloyd, who was always so stubborn, looking for every single chance to fight with the Desians, to cause them trouble..." The brunette laughed. "He always made jokes, always took the punishment without complaint, but he wouldn't stop. It turned out that it would be the death of him. You see, one day in the winter, one of the more careless guards had apparently left an old sword on the ground. Eventually, it got covered by snow. A few days later, Lloyd found it..."

"_You stupid, inferior being!" One of the Desians growled, readying his whip to give Lloyd another lash. He brought it down, and it forced the prisoner to his knees. His hands fell into the snow and he winced. The young man brought his hand out of the cold, crystalline substance and found it gushing blood. His lips curled into a smile as he reached his other hand down into the snow to search for a handle or grip to whatever had cut him._

_'What are you doing?' Anna mouthed to him._

_'You'll see.' He replied in the same fashion. The woman crossed her arms, and was struck speechless when he pulled out a rusty old sword and hacked at the half-elf in front of him._

"_You little-!" His foe hissed and raised his whip once more. But before the Desian could strike again, the black-haired human buried the sword into his enemy's heart, and ripped the weapon out._

"_You idiot! You're going to get killed!" Anna reprimanded him._

"_I'm going to get all of us out of here, Anna! Just you watch: I'll take on anyone who comes at me!"_

The former prisoner let out a dry laugh. "His arrogance was his only true fault that I know of, but it was a major one. He didn't understand yet how easy it was to get killed..."

"Life and death is too harsh a matter to be taken so lightly..." Kratos agreed. "But, how was he able to strike down his opponents? Did he have training?"

"Oh, he was a blacksmith, as well as a swordsman before he was taken to the ranch. So, he did have some training."

"I see...continue."

"_Lloyd, you can't! You aren't a god, and you're not invincible!" She cried. "Don't throw away your life so quickly!"_

"_I'm not throwing away my life! I'm going to kill these Desians!" He retorted adamantly._

"_You're mad..." The woman whispered as more of the said half-elves and few scant humans appeared at the scene. One ran at Lloyd as soon as he saw him, and only succeeded in receiving a long wound across his chest. The guard growled as he parried a wild sword attack, but was hit from trying to block a feint. The Desian dropped to the red-tined snow._

_Lloyd cried out as a whip struck his back. He turned around and threw the rusty sword, which lodged in the man's stomach. The prisoner reached forward and grabbed his sword. For the next onslaught, multiple Desians raced at him, and he had to fight merely to stay alive._

_After he killed one more, he attacked another that was closest to him, but his sword snapped. Taking his chance, the Desian attacked. Even though he held no weapon, the prisoner fought back with his fists, but eventually was knocked to the ground._

_As Anna attempted to get to him, two half-elves held her back. _

"_No!" The brunette screamed, attempting in vain to not be restrained by her captors. "Don't kill him!" Tears rolled down her cheek as the Desians whipped the young man..._

She continued to finish up the dream, and told Kratos as an after note that in reality, Kvar had killed her friend.

"I see... Anna, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder, which surprised her. She turned to gaze into his eyes and saw complete sincerity in his expression.

"I...it's...not your fault..." The woman returned, looking down. To see such a genuine look on her protector made her words stumble. "But...thank you for your sympathy..." She looked up into his maroon pools once more, and held it."I'm guessing you want us to leave now?" He shook his head.

"I was thinking on it, but now...I think you need more rest. If you fall asleep at an inconvenient time, it will harry our progress greatly." He put out the candle with two of his fingers, accidentally touching some of the hot wax in the process.. Anna, even in the dark, stared at him. She muttered about how that probably hurt before turning around in her bed to face the wall.

"I'm fine, Anna." She whipped her head back to glance at the only kind Desian she had ever met.

"What...?" She was at a loss. How could he have heard her? She had muttered the comment so quietly, she was not sure an elf could even pick it up...

"...Good night, Anna." She got no further response from Kratos.

'_Fine, then. Don't tell me anything, Kratos. But, I hope one day maybe you can tell me how you do some of these things... like that magic... How could he...unless..._' She sighed and finished her thought aloud.

"Kratos, are you...a half-elf?"

"No, I'm not."

"An elf, then?"

"I am neither, Anna." His voice took on a tone that seemed to reflect some past sadness or other.

"So, you're a human, then, just like the rest of us 'inferior beings'." She paused, hearing no response. "Kratos?"

"...Indeed." It seemed to almost be a whisper. Did she hear a slight pang of regret in his voice?

"Is...something wrong?"

As his response, he growled with an emphasis that suggested she should leave the topic be, "Good _night_, Anna."

She was about to say more when her yawn cut her off, and she sighed. "Good night...Kratos."

---

"We _will_ get supplies first, won't we?" Anna asked her guardian.

"It depends." The Desian, whose back was turned as Anna got dressed, replied. "If you are to continue asking questions...I can assure you that we will leave immediately."

"Oh, yes, _of course_, I'll stop doing what you want me to when you ask. Now, would you like me to kiss the ground because you walk on it, or would you rather just be worshiped?"

"Anna..." Kratos shook his head. "It is pointless to argue with you, isn't it?" She grinned, although she knew he could not see it.

"When did you figure that out?"

"Quite a while ago..." He began turning his head around slightly. "Anna, are you ye-"

"**You pervert!**" She screeched at him, even though she was fully dressed. "Do you find it amusing to look at the bodies of little girls? All of you Desians are the same!"

"You are hardly little," He replied. "And I am not a Desian."

"That's what they all say." The woman retorted, causing another sigh from the older man. He gave no further response, but instead stepped outside of the room.

"Grouch..." She muttered under her breath as she followed him. Wordlessly, he returned the key to the innkeeper and left the building, sporting that same apathetic look she had seen on him the first day they had met.

Once outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp, morning air, he handed her a small brown bag.

"What's this?" Anna titled her head ever so slightly when she asked the question.

"See for yourself. When you are done with whatever it is you want to do, meet me near the entrance to town."

She blinked and shook the bag. Almost jumping in surprise, she loosened the string that held it closed, and found it to be containing at least ten thousand gald.

"K-Kratos...?" She looked up, but found he was already walking away. "Thanks..." She had never held this much money in her entire life. Unable to suppress it, she grinned from ear to ear. This called for...a shopping spree!

'_Or maybe not, since...I should probably save some of it for later on..._' She reminded herself. Anna shrugged and began shifting her gaze around the town.

"Where to start... Food, clothes, other useful utilities..." She crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I'll get the food, first." Excited, she ran off.

It was only after getting lost that she then remembered that she had never been to Asgard before. Cursing herself for her forgetfulness, she returned to where she had run from.

"I will _not_ get help...I _will _find it on my own... Dammit, I'm lost." She let go of her stubbornness and reluctantly, if not slowly, walked towards a little boy with blue-black hair.

"Um...excuse me...but...could you tell me where the food shop is? I'm new here, and, well..." It took everything withing her to admit the last part. "I'm lost." The little boy-probably around six, Anna noted-laughed.

"If you go to the stairs near all the caves, you should find it shortly!" He chirped. "It's up the stairs."

Flushing, Anna quickly thanked him and ran off.

---

"Now _that_ was embarrassing..." Anna berated herself. "Anna, you idiot! Next time, search in the _one place_ you _haven't_ looked yet..." After traipsing all over the town, she had not found the stupid food shop. Sure, she'd found more inns, some houses, and ruins upon ruins, but no food shop! Slow and almost lacking enthusiasm, she treaded up the stairs. At first, she scowled of what she saw at the top of the steps. Not the food shop, but the _weapon and armor_ shop.

Crossing her arms in disgust, she kicked a rock, which landed a few paces to her left. Looking up, a smile took to her lips. _There_ it was! She strode over and entered the building, triumphant expression upon her face.

"Oh, miss, you're quite late. We're about to close up shop." She froze.

"_WHAT?!_" she yelled.

"Y-yes, ma'am... You have five minutes to buy, but after that, we close... It's a Sunday, after all."

'_Sunday?_' She thought. '_Oh, right! Most of the stores close early so everyone can go to church for the afternoon services..._'

"W-well...I'll hurry!" She promised, scampering around the grocery building, grabbing all sorts of food.

Once she was done, the grocer counted up the sum. "That will be...1460 gald, miss...?"

"Ah, um..." She cursed herself again for not knowing Kratos' last name. "Just call me...Lara." The storekeeper blinked, and she handed over the correct amount of gald.

"Well, then, Miss Lara, good day to you!" She nodded.

"Yes, and thank you!" She left the store with relief. She could not believe how close that was! Slinging her bag with the groceries over her shoulder, she made her way back to the stairs, but stopped.

'_I was so powerless back then... I couldn't save Lloyd, and when Kratos showed up, I almost just sat there..._' The brunette turned her feet to the weapon shop. '_Next time, I will hold my own_' With a new spring to her step, she entered the next shop, which she found to be open during h afternoon services.

"Good afternoon, miss! What might you be looking for? A gift for your husband, maybe?" The storekeeper greeted her. Anna blinked for a moment.

"Oh, well...yes..." She inwardly cheered at her chance. "Yes, I am. I'm looking for a sword for him, and..." Her eyes set on the Katz Exploration Team. "I need the word spread, quickly. I would love it if you could do that..." She strode over, and placed a few coins on the counter. She slid them across to the Katz with a smile.

"We'll get to work on it, right away!" He promised, instantly springing into a conversation about it with his assistant.

"Thank you very much." She took a few steps towards the swords rack.

"If anything catches our fancy, miss, just tell me and I'll try to set up a good price for ye." The shopkeeper, who seemed to be a middle-aged man, told her.

"Alright. Thank you." She murmured, running her hand along the hilts of a few different swords. The store seemed to sell various broadswords, rapiers, claymores, longswords, and the like, but the one that caught her eye was a pale, blue-tinted blade. On closer inspection, it seemed to be thin at the hilt are and the body, and as the metal began to reach the end, it became larger. For some odd reason, it reminded her of a tear.

"So ye like that one, eh, miss?"

"Yes...it's a beautiful piece of work..." She replied softly, fingering the handle.

"How much gald you you have left?"

"Umm..." She ran her hand through her bag. "Roughly eight-thousand."

"I tell you what. I'll let you have that sword for that amount, along with it's twin-for in case the first ever breaks-if you promise to come back and work for me to pay off the rest."

She blinked in surprise. "Really? Th-thank you! I accept your offer. I'm sure that my...husband...will like them." The man laughed.

"I'm sure he will... I call them the Tears, since they do resemble one, eh?" She smiled.

"I thoguht the same thing." She took both the swords off of the shelf and laid them on the counter. The man squatted and produced two sheathes for the blades from under the wooden object. Once she handed over the gald she had left, she put the weapons in their sheathes, and left the shop, feeling very pleased.

Not only had she gotten herself a great deal, but she had put her revenge in action. Soon, she would get even with Kratos.

At the very least, he wouldn't be physically hurt, but he will be very agitated with her little 'gift.' Taking a seat on the ground, atop the steps, she exhaled with relief.

Those simple moments, when were alone with the wind blowing through your hair, and the tranquil atmosphere around you...those were the times she truly missed.

'_I miss Luin. I miss Mother and Father, and Dawn..._' Her sister, younger by about two and a half years, always had looked up to her so. Anna herself had been horrified to see her sister facing such trauma once she was taken away to the ranch.

"I wonder how she's doing now..." She muttered.

"How who's doing?" came the deep voice of her traveling companion.

"Ah! Kratos, hi!" She almost yelled, surprised as she was. She jumped up, holding the metal firmly in her arms.

"I see you have bought...weapons...to arm yourself with, but do you know how to wield them?"

"Ah, well...kind of..." She stammered, staring straight into his red-brown eyes. "Okay...not really, but...just a little bit."

"Hmph. Tomorrow, or maybe even tonight, we will see if you truly do." He replied.

"I...guess so." She gulped. Both of the two humans remained quiet for the next few moments until a shrill call alerted the both of them.

"The Desians! They're attacking the city!" The former prisoner's face fell.

"Oh no..they must be after us-me-again!" She whispered.

"Indeed. I suppose we have no choice but to come to the defense of this city."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Yes, we _do_! Whether or not we had a choice, we still would!"

"You cannot know that for certain, Anna." The redhead replied in his 'I know all' tone.

"Damn you, we would! Now come on, or will I get killed or taken there with you not there to protect me-whatever reason you have for it." She growled and grabbed his arm quickly. Fury blazed in her eyes as she tried pulling him to get to the Desians. Kratos pulled her back to him.

"Be careful, Anna. If you rush headlong into things, you'll only get yourself killed, or worse."

"I don't need a lecture form you! Now, let go!" He brought his other hand around the squeeze her arm in a place that would have her hand release its hold. Glaring bloody daggers at him, she picked up one of her new swords and charged into the battle, screaming at the Desians at the top of her lungs.

'_This time, I will fight for those who could wind up like I did... This time, no one will be taken._'

---

**And so, it leaves only a chapter more (maybe two) until the end of the Asgard story arc. As always, for each review, a Kvar is killed, and you get a preview! See you all next time, and thank you for everyone who has read and/or reviewed thus far! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so…I know, this is not the long chapter I believe I've promised! I'm sorry! (falls on knees, bowing to show how sorry she is) I meant to make this a much longer chapter, but…it's just been so long since an update! And yes, I do have more pathetic excuses!**

**A) Foremost, I think it was I was lazy. I'm so sorry!**

**B) I had a major burst of Writer's Block, and when I happen to have it on this story, I have a rush on HA, and the reverse holds true! I still believe I have a HA rush!, so I'm sorry! D:**

**C) School taking up a little bit of my time! This doesn't affect this release too much, but…it did a slight bit!**

**Again, I'm so sorry! (Gosh, I know, I must be sounding like Colette now…) Please forgive me? (Crickets) Please? D: I truly hope that the next chapter can turn out better than this one…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ToS, it's places, or characters, though that would rule. I only own this version of the storyline, and my version of Anna, as well as any OCs I might add in, here and there.**

**Oh, and also...thanks so much for all the reviews you've given me! I never expected to recieve so many, or so much praise! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! I can only hope you'll support me in the future...**

* * *

_**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**_

_Chapter 6_

Now this was amusing.

All of the Asgardians were fleeing in fear of their host, even though it was only a small group of...he believed his lord had said around thirty. Surely the rumors of Kratos' prowess were false, since he _was_, in truth, still as human as any other inferior being. He might indeed have wings, the ability to manipulate mana, eternal longevity, and further increased physical capabilities, but he was human.

The worlds would be much better off to be rid of another pathetic, inferior being. Shath smirked, surveying he troops he had been placed in command of. They were sacking the homes near the entrance, attacking those _humans_ that they saw.

Soon, they would find Kratos and the other inferior being with him. And if he managed to do so...maybe even _he_ would be granted the status of a Grand Cardinal. Or, even by the slightest chance, he would become one of the Four Seraphim.

Yes, soon his plan would be complete and he would hand the seraph over to Lord Yggdrasil, and the human to Lord Kvar.

Then, he would reap his rewards.

"You, Desian! I sent word to you of the girl, now where's my reward money?" One of the yet to be unharmed civilians demanded.

"And you seriously believe we would actually pay you that amount for a single prisoner?" His mouth twitched, and became a sneer. "Fine, I'll give you your reward..." He wrenched out a sword from within his cloak. "In hell!" With that, he beheaded the woman without another care.

"Gullible creatures, humans are..." Shath muttered, shaking his purple-haired head. "And greedy...too greedy for their own good. They'd sell out members of their own kind for a chance for more gald..." He chuckled. "Despicable bunch..."

---

Kratos grimaced. Even after telling her not to, Anna had charged headlong into the invading Desians. He swore that she would never live to see her thirties, with the way she was acting now. Calmly, he drew his longsword, all the while watching the Desians swarm the town with his angelic vision. Things were definitely not looking good for Asgard. The city's militia was being easily overwhelmed, and he had no doubt that the majority would not live to see the dawn. He strode forward slowly, fixing his glare upon the half-elves ahead.

Once he estimated himself as being a good distance away from the closest Desian, he raised his sword to be set as a horizontal position in the air.

"Ruler of hellfire, sunder the earth beneath my foes shower them with your flame. Eruption!" The seraph growled quietly, touching that power within his body, and forcing the elements of fire within it towards the ground in the specified area. He smiled in grim satisfaction as lava erupted from the newly-formed fissure, and engulfed he unexpected Desian. That took care of one, but there were likely many more...

But where was Anna? Surely she should be somewhere around the battlefield, unless...

"No!" He almost hissed. "Or else I would see a few of the Desians retreating. And if I'm not mistaken, they probably want me as well..." He chuckled. "Do they honestly believe they can defeat me? If it comes down to it, I could use a single spell to wipe them off the face of this world." The seraph humphed and further shortened the distance between himself and the Desians.

As the man advanced, one of the Desians-a new recruit, he supposed-stared at him in both awe, and fear. "Y-you must be Lord Kratos! You're coming back with us!"

"Am I?" He growled lowly, his tone suggesting that the half-elf was treading very thin ice that was covered in salt.

"Y-yes! For betraying Lord Yggdrasil and taking that filthy human away, Lord Kvar has ordered us to bring you to him!"

"Indeed." He pointed his sword at his foe, the blade angled to point at the heart. "Are you truly confident enough that you'll be able to defeat me?" The Desian shrunk under his glare.

"Just as I thought... But I'm sure that Kvar will not mind losing a few of his underlings." The armor-clad lackey dropped his sword, turned...and ran.

"If only it were that easy..." His sword suddenly shot up to knock away the sword that was being thrust at his side. In one fluid motion, he brought his sword back in the opposite direction, and sliced open his assailant. The other being got off from the ground, clutching his fatal wounds.

"Want more?" The half-elf shook his head, as if he'd do anything to make the pain stop. Kratos, in reply, finished him off with another slash.

"I thought not." He stepped away from the corpse and briefly searched the area for Anna. Where was that woman?

"Yah!" Kratos quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice, seeing a Desian fall off the cliff above him.

'_So, she had gone back up there by another way..._' The seraph sighed and headed for a second set of stairs that lied close by. After reaching the top of the steps, he saw Anna fending off a larger Desian with one sword, and not doing too well at it.

"Ungh...Damn you, Desians! Leave the townspeople out of this!" She spat into her enemy's face. Her countenance was one of hatred as she lashed out at the half-elf, though her attack was blocked with her foe's own saber. The twisted being grinned, and let out a barking laugh. From away, Kratos narrowed his eyes, still watching the two. If Anna needed help, he would intervene, but he wanted to see if she housed any skill...

"But they've already been involved, Anna Levrian! Did you know that one of them recognized you and told us about it?" Her eyes widened.

"But, how did they get to the ranch so fast...?"

"That, you don't need to know." He lunged at her, knocking the sword away. "And now, you're coming with me...I will get a promotion, and that will be the end of that."

"No, I won't!" Anna growled and drew the other blade, holding it firmly with both hands. "I will _never_ go back with any of you to that ranch!" The Desian laughed again.

"You've got spirit, but that can still break..." He grinned. "Maybe Lord Kvar will put me in charge of that." Anna screamed a curse at him and shot forward. The evil man, perplexed, stared at her with his mouth hanging open very slightly. One of the Tears were transfixed in his stomach. Panting, her face pale, she struggled to pull the weapon back out.

As the body fell to the ground, further reddening the already bloodied earth, she jumped back. She began shaking, her hand loosening its grip on the hilt of her blade. The weapon fell to the dirt with a clang, planting itself in the soil right beside her other sword.

"Anna." Kratos strode forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I killed him. I took a life, Kratos. A _life_. I don't care if it was a Desian, it's just...to see someone die right before my eyes like that, and know I am the one who caused that death..." She shivered.

'_You're a kind person, Anna. You regret taking another's life...as I, too, once did..._' He lowered his eyes, understanding from his memories how he was the first time he had to kill. He remembered it was in the defense of...Mithos...

Looking back on that memory, he wondered what would have happened if he had not protected the child. Would the worlds be such twisted places? No, he reminded himself. Mithos was truly a hero...who had lost sight of what he should have, in truth, done. The Age of Lifeless Beings? That, he felt, had started bringing him back to reality, as he searched for a way...to stop his old friend.

The Eternal Sword was the one thing that could really foil the Cruxis Lord's plot. If Kratos could just find a way to allow a human, a true one, or a condemned one like himself...

"Kratos?" He blinked.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Why must we kill?"

He could only be left to think on her question, but one answer came rather swiftly.

"We kill to protect that which we believe in, or those who we care about... To protect, in reality, can sometimes mean to kill." Maybe he still did have a trace of humanity left... "You are fighting to protect the people of this city, correct?"

"Y-yes, I am..."

"Then shall we move on? We can...help...one another in combat." Help. That was a word he had almost forgotten. Regardless, she nodded hesitantly.

"Al-alright... Let's go...Kratos..." She leaned over and picked up her two swords, sheathing the clean one, and handling with care the one with the red blade. The member of Cruxis could see he faint remnants of shock in her eyes. He doubted it would fade after a short time.

"Are you sure you are up to any more fighting?" She stared back at him with wide orbs, and nodded.

"Y-yes. " She cleared her throat. "Yes. I'll…live." She murmured, stealing one last glance at the corpse of the man who was breathing just a minute ago. Kratos turned his head, back to the fighting.

"Come on, Anna. If we do nothing now, this town will be nothing more than ashes in the morning." He expected some sarcastic remark, but she said nothing, and stood behind him.

As they descended the steps at a slow pace, a few Desians caught sight of the pair. One charged forward recklessly to attack Kratos with his blade, but the seraph easily caught the blow of the side of his own sword. Without much of an effort, he pushed his foe backwards and cut some designs into the half-elf's body. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Anna shiver involuntarily.

"Anna, if you can't stand to watch people die, or cannot bring yourself to kill, I suggest you hide!" He snapped at her, though a little too harshly. She winced.

"I…I'm sorry, Kratos…" She looked away. He suddenly saw her body stiffen as she apparently caught sight of something…or someone.

"Anna! Is that you?!" A young woman, looking to be around the age of his companion was calling down from above. The brunette seemed surprised.

"D-Dawn! I thought…" She stuttered. The one named Dawn had long auburn hair and sky blue eyes. Her facial frame…it reminded the swordsman of…

"Sister!" Anna shrieked as she saw a Desian sneak up behind her sibling…and steel met flesh. The young woman stumbled, and fell forward, a wound stretching across her back. Without giving it another thought, Kratos caught her, and it seemed the light in her eyes was beginning to fade form the loss of blood.

"An-Anna…" She murmured, her pale raising up to reach for her family member. The Ranch escapee it her lip, tears already running down her face. "I'm sorry…Anna…"

"For what…?" She whispered. "You did nothing wrong…" Her sister tried to smile, but only managed a brief one until she slumped, her arm falling down from the gravity, limp.

"Dawn!!" Trembling, she took up her sword again.

'It seems that this event is one of the few things that could rile Anna up like that,' Kratos thought. 'Though…I wish it wouldn't seem to be an unfortunate result for the both of them…'

"Anna, do not charge up there alone. I wil-" He began, but his words of caution fell on deaf ears.

"Damn you…" She yelled at the half-elf who did such a thing to her sister. She gripped the handle of her weapon so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Shaking, she thrust herself up the stairs and to the source of this newfound pain.

* * *

**Yes, Dawn is an OC, just to make sure no one's confused…I mean, you're all intelligent people, right?**

**As always, for each review, a Kratos kills a Kvar, and you get a preview!**

**Also, I need to ask you guys;**

**If I chose to make this a series of fics, as in going from Wings, to a novelization of ToS, to Knights of Ratatosk, to Tales of Phantasia (This one all depends upon what happens in KoR), would you read them? And not hate me for the pairings I'd select? The pairings would be as follows:**

**Kranna, Colloyd(I know some of you probably don't like this…sorry…but…it's canon…or canon enough…and you should all know I'm typically a sucker for canon…), Sheelos, and slight Gesea…maybe some Yuartel thrown in. I mean, it's not going to be some huge romance novel…thing, but it would have scenes with some of these being depicted…in a(hopefully) realistic way. Now, if you don't like one of these pairing, you wouldn't have to read it, but…just, I'm asking those readers of so-far, if you would be interested.**

**Again, I apologize for the lateness and shortness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, faithful readers! I am really sorry for the large waiting chunk again. But, with the deal of Christmas, and then soon after, Finals, it didn't give em too much time to think of this...and couple that with when I didn't think of it to when I did the fact that I had WB...Oh, boy. So, I am very, very sorry. I know I promised ot try to get it out before the holidays...I'm sorry that I was unable. And this chapter is short, but thats only because I wanted to save the next part for another chapter. And what is the next part? The long-awaited Anna's Revenge...heheheh... Now, though, I just have to bring al of ym thoughts together and write the next chapter. I will do my best to get it out in the enxt week or so... Well, happy reading!**

**ANother note: We're barely under 1000 hits! So during this chapter, we will hit that! You you all who've read this and stuck with me for this long time sicne I started...thank you, and I hope you stay with me 'till the end...!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I'd probably own the rest of the Tales games... If so, I'd bring them all to America, Europe, and everywhere else, for sure. Sadly, I don't :(**

_**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**_

_Chapter 7_

It was like a massive gap, a tear, had formed in her heart, in which it silently bled. Dawn, her sister, Dawn, was _dead_. The fire that lit and thundered through her veins at that moment was nothing like she had ever felt before. As she raced up the stone steps to meet with her foe head-on, her sundered heart jumped; beat faster. Blow by blow, the adrenaline let her meet her enemy's blade, until that certain fire yet overpowered the Desian. As she made a glancing blow to the half-elf's side, she almost smiled.

Such was the elation of battle, the indignation that leads to the righting of a wrong, and at that moment, there was nothing but her and the murderer. Nothing but strike after strike, the sparks that flew from the blades, and the deadly dance that they both partook in. At one point, their swords locked, and his slipped, managing a weak score across her cheek.

She felt not a thing.

She watched as he came on yet again, raising the tool of death in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to silence the enraged woman. As if an instinct, she threw her leg out, and he tripped, nearing the edge of the elevated land. Taking her chance, she slashed at his backside, and he fell into the abysmal gorge below.

Breathing heavily, her knees buckled, and she dropped to the ground with a soft thud. "I killed someone…? Oh, Dawn…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" Anna whispered. Already, her tears were beginning to fall like an overflowing fountain. "Why did this…have to happen…?"

"Anna!" She lifted her head, hearing Kratos' voice, but could not bring herself to respond.

"Anna…it would be much in your benefit, and my own, if you came down here." She was confused, but she wearily got to her feet. But with her duel finished, the adrenaline that powered her muscles was gone, and in one brief moment, the ground seemed to rush up and meet her eyes. What followed after was blackness, and the incapability of thought.

* * *

Slowly, the darkness lifted, and Anna found herself in a bed, staring at the ceiling. "What happened...?" She murmured in contemplation. She remembered seeing Dawn, and...her sister was alive and well! Her smile faded as her lips slowly began to even out, and then curl into a frown. No...that Desian had...her sister was bleeding, dying... '_Had died._' A cold voice in the back of her mind said.

Tears wrapped around her eyes as she closed them, and, when she dared open them again, they poured across her face. Dawn was...how could she imagine...? She had no other family now...she was alone...alone... So alo-

"Anna. You've woken." Her head turned to face the impassive eyes of Kratos. He was no comfort...he wasn't even her friend...just like a...bodyguard...but a rather good one at that. She looked down. Even being nice, he was a Desian, and his former comrades did that to her _sister_. After apparently seeing her silence and reluctance to say anything, he spoke once more. "Is something the matter?"

She was still quiet. No...he wouldn't get an answer out of her...

"You weep for your sister, then." It was no question, but instead the bare truth... It was eerie, almost as if he could see into her mind, pierce her thoughts with those cold, red eyes. She nodded helplessly. "I see." She looked back up to see him begin towards the door.

"K-Kratos...don't go...please..." She whispered. This seemed to stop him, as he stood still, holding the doorknob almost carefully. "I'm sorry, I just..." She got out from under the covers and sat up before shutting her emerald orbs. Next thing she knew was he had sat down next to her.

"Anna..." She opened her eyes in surprise. "I understand how you feel, to lose someone close to you. I had...someone who was like a son to me, but..." He shook his head. The green pool widened. As that why he seemed so detached from the world...? He sounded genuinely sorry, apologetic... "But there is no need to mourn." She should have expected something like this. He got back to his feet. "Wait here." He opened the door, apparently for someone else...

Shock ran through her veins like electricity, and a happiness surged through her blood. "Dawn!" She gasped. Her sister was...she was alive, untouched?! It was not to say she as unhappy, but she never thought that she had a chance of surviving. "Sweet, benevolent Martel...thank you..." She did not see it, but Kratos shifted very slightly in discomfort. Dawn smiled, her eyes, a match of her sisters, sparkling with life.

"When you charged headlong at that Desian, I tried to stop you, so you would not get hurt. However, you were far beyond listening. Once you collapsed from exhaustion and lost consciousness, I brought you both back to the inn to recover. As you might already have realized, I do possess some magical abilities as well as swordsmanship. One of my skills is to heal, and although I am not the best at doing so, it tends to prove sufficient. I healed your sister, and as you can see, she is fine." Again came the tears, and Anna jumped up to embrace her auburn-haired younger sister. After a moment, she let go and turned to face her guardian.

"Kratos...thank you!" She hugged him tightly. He gave no objections until he decided that it was long enough, and calmly asked if she would let go, which she complied. Dawn watched the both of them, and once they were done, looked straight at Anna.

"Anna, how did you escape the ranch? No one has done that, ever. I saw you taken to that ranch, and yet...here you are, before me. Praise Martel for whatever chance was given for you to escape... Is your friend here a mercenary, hired to protect you until you reached some place?"

Anna frowned for a second, thinking. '_Yes, I suppose we are friends, of a sort..._' She remembered sneaking into the city, the battle, and him getting her out of the ranch. "Kratos is the one who rescued me, Dawn... He's a Desian who ranks pretty highly, and he got me out of there."

Her eyes narrowed. "He's a Desian?" She hissed. "Then we ought to chase him out...!"

"I can assure you I am no Desian. Where I may have worked with them previously, in the past few years I have found my senses again. However, I cannot speak of why I have ties with them without completely destroying that which you hold dear... That is something I do not wish to do." The brunette would be lying to say she understood, so she changed the subject.

"Dawn...I'm glad you are safe. How are Mother and Father...?"

"Dead." Her sister murmured softly. "The Desians who took you murdered them. They tried to take us all to the ranch as well, but Father was too tough for them to just take-You know first-hand how good he is-and so they ganged up on him... He and Mother worked to hold the off so I could run... I'm sorry..." The ex-prisoner shook her head

"No, Dawn...it's not your fault. I'm just glad you, at least are fine..." Kratos interrupted the next silence that followed.

"Anna, we need to be going as soon as you are able. I managed to finish off enough of the raiding party, but they will come back for more... If they see we are not here, they might not bother attacking the citizens here. I apologize for not allowing you to stay with your sister any longer, but I do not want any more people involved if we can help it." he almost laughed, but only smiled.

"So it's all a mask, is it? Kratos, don't be so stiff, so cold... I know beneath all of that you really care...and you have a warm heart." He stared at her, unblinking.

"It is no mask, Anna." She scowled.

"Bull!" She snapped. "You've experienced loss, you've experienced joy. You've had feelings! Don't keep suppressing your emotions, or you'll be like a rock; dead! Your heart isn't made out of stone, Kratos! You might want other to believe that, and hell, you probably believe that, too! Don't deny it!" With those last three words, she pounded her fist into his shoulder. "Your attitude about everything is really starting to piss me off, and I think you should just live a little!" At first, no answer came, and she huffed furiously, but silently. Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckle.

She was amazed at this sight. He was standing in front of her, smiling and laughing, if only just a little! She couldn't believe she actually had gotten through to him!

"You're right." He admitted. "It has been a long time since anyone has given me that type of speech."

She grinned, happy to have helped. "Who was the last one to give you that?"

"The one I spoke briefly about earlier."

"Oh...I see..I'm sorry."

"It's fine." The red-haired man replied. "But I thank you, Anna."

"Heheh, no problem." Her eyes went back to her sister. "I think we'll be leaving soon...Sorry, Dawn..." Her sister smiled and hugged her.

"I will miss you, and I will pray for your safe journey. Please, help her as best you can, Kratos..." Anna's protector nodded.

"See you someday, Dawn..." Anna whispered.

"See you, Anna..." The brunette turned to Kratos and nodded. Wordlessly, they gathered their few belongings and left the room, leaving behind a hopeful Dawn.

* * *

**Hah! Bipassing on the last bit! Well, anyway, you know the drill: don't feel obligated to review, but for every one, a Kratos kills a Kvar, and you get a short preview!  
See you all next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOO! Update! (dances) Yeah, later than I said, but...homework, occupation of activities needed to be done, a friend being over because her grandmother went into surgery (her grandmother is fine :) ) Kept me from a swifter update. Nonetheless, here we go! A somewhat fillerish chapter with some true info on the Kharlan War! (at the end I'll point out fact, fiction, and speculation) Thank you all so much for the reviews! 30 reviews, 1k hits! The most I've ever gotten! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales, except I _do_ own this version of the story!**

* * *

_**Wings of the Seraph-A Kranna Story**_

_Chapter 8_

"Anna do you have any idea s to why the townspeople are gathering in the center of town?" Kratos cast her a wary look, in which she had responded with a smile.

"No, why? They might gather to come to a conclusion, or maybe thank their savior?" She suggested. The man frowned.

"I am not one for festivities or for gratitude." He watched her roll her eyes.

"Yes...I know." The brunette replied. "But we should check it out anyway!" The seraph gritted his teeth, obviously not wanting to go and be proclaimed a...hero...in front of all those people. Once in a lifetime-especially one as long as his- was enough.

"Anna...it would be better to not." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah? But you have to feel pride and be acknowledged every now and then! Come _on_ Kratos! It'll help your speech problems!" Her face showed she was very determined to bring him over there, but he wouldn't succumb to her wishes.

"Since when do I have speech problems? You must also realize that you still hardly know me." He commented calmly.

Anna humphed. "You seem antisocial, for one thing, and you act arrogant...a lot. _Please_ come, Kratos?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, then, Kratos, but _I'm_ going... with _or_ without you!" She declared. For a moment she held his gaze before walking off, grumbling something that sounded very much like some foreign language under her breath. He stood there wondering whether he should, against his will, follow her, or if he should stay put. A minor conflict was fought in his head before he resolved to the mindset of having an obligation to escort Anna to Palmacosta. He couldn't lay his eyes off of her, for while one moment she could be perfectly calm, still, the next she could be in danger again. The seraph knew she could hold her own for a short period of time, but not for very long. To which exact extent was unknown to him.

As soon as he stepped into the plaza, he found himself swarmed by the townsfolk. There were men and women, young boys and girls who spoke a word or two to him, thanking him for his deeds. He attempted being polite with a few "It was no problem" type of expressions, but soon decided it wouldn't make a difference. Whereas some people crowded around him, he caught sight of a few Asgardians standing off to the side who, although silent, stared at him with awe. After all, he had fought off many, many Desians single-handedly; a feat no normal man could accomplish.

A little ways away he saw a near-elderly man walking amidst the horde of people. Suddenly, the atmosphere quieted down as the man cleared his throat.

"I have gathered all of you here today to implore upon you all news. As you all know, Desians atacked the city yesterday. We sent our militia against them, but unfortunately, they were all wiped out, and more than enough of _them_ remained to sack the city." Hushed whispers, some fearful, broke out amongst the crowd. "Why did they attack us, now, do you ask? There was apparently some large hunting group looking for an escaped ranch prisoner, and one of our citizens happened to notice that prisoner, and so went out to contact the nearby patrol. That citizen, thinking to gain the reward, paid with their life." Gasps diffused throughout the people. "But yes, that escaped prisoner stands with us today, who also took up arms against the Desians; Anna Levrian." People looked around for Anna, who said nothing and pretended she was a fellow Asgardian.

"The other who took up arms, the one to rescue her, is also here. Thank you, Anna, and thank you, Kratos. I understand that yesterday was the anniversary of your birth," He wondered what the man was talking about. "but you fought for us nonetheless when you could have chosen to not. Thank you." The crowd cheered, and Kratos' frown only deepened.

'_They should not cheer for someone who is one of the few responsible for this dual-worldly system... Someone who had more than betrayed the trust of the people when he agreed to it. During the war this might be appropriate, but at these times, it is not._' He thought bitterly.

"I do not need any more food, thank you." A woman, smiling, had filled his plate for perhaps the fourth time, even when he had barely eaten anything on any of the servings. Kratos wondered if any of these people understood plain Common, by he way they were acting.

"You would not have had anything to do with this, would you?" Kratos asked Anna. She laughed.

"No, why would I?"

"Then what was with the birthday comment earlier by the mayor?" She shrugged, but he noticed a slightly _too_ innocent look in her eyes. He presumed her to be guilty, but guessed why she might try to humiliate him. Soon after the feasting was finished, the seraph noticed a few couples and even single citizens began to dance to an energetic beat. Kratos closed his eyes, shutting it out. A faint sense of a long forgotten emotion overcame him as he thought of those couples. It was pain, regret, and love, all into one...along with a memory...

"_You dance well." Kratos heard the very slight amusement in her voice. She was dressed in an costume fit for a queen, a lavishly jeweled mask hiding her face. Her dress was a deep crimson adorned with a few garnets and rubies. At her neck was a sapphire pendant wrapped in silver linings._

"_I...am not the best." He replied steadily. He himself was clothed in a simple, yet formal black outfit, complete with silvery linings and a swallow-tail cape of the same color. _

"_You are a lot better at it than most of the other nobles I have danced with as of yet." The woman commented. "They are all so rigid, but you... I suppose you are just more fluid with your movements. Are you used to fighting, perhaps? Quick reactions, maybe?But maybe you are just a different, special sort."_

"_You have an interesting view on things, my lady." He replied._

"_Oh, cut it with all of that type of formality. Politics, nobility, and all of that can get quite dreary after a while." She blinked. "Oh! I don't believe I have introduced myself." They broke apart for a moment. "My name is Soleille." She held out her name. He gasped quietly._

"_You are th-"_

"_Yes, yes...but please! I do not want those other men swarming over me. It is very, very aggravating. You try and be in this position, and unmarried, especially when your father wants to see you having a mate!"_

"_I see... I am sorry for such a reaction, my la...Soleille." She smiled._

"_It is no trouble. Now, what is your name, sir...?"_

"_Kratos...Kratos Aurion."_

"_You are the son of the captain of the Royal Knights?" He nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I had always wanted to meet his son and to see what type of man he was. You seem nice enough... Perhaps you and I could meet again?"_

_He thought it over for a minute before returning her smile. "I would like that, Soleille."_

"_Likewise... Farewell for now, Kratos..." He watched her leave the room._

_It seemed he had a friend in Soleille Tethe'alla.  
_

"Kratos!" Anna jabbed his side, causing him to open his eyes and look directly into her face. "You look upset...what's wrong?" he shook his head.

"It is nothing, Anna. I apologize for worrying you." Instead of being relieved, as he had hoped, she only seemed further concerned.

"If there's something on your mind, you can tell me about it. I've told you things, and I've found that talking to anyone about it..." She chuckled softly. "even you, always makes me feel better." He shook his head. "Fine, then, but at least...will you dance with me? It looks like fun! It's sure to get your mind off of whatever it is that's troubling you..."

"The last time I danced was very long ago. I'm not sure I would be an adequate partner."

"Who cares? It's the fact you would try that counts!" He sighed.

"I suppose..." She visibly brightened and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" He let her lead him into the crowd and they started to pick up the same type of dance everyone else was doing.

After a while, she asked him, "Isn't this fun?"

'_She was right...I did need to "live a little"..._' A small smile graced his lips. "Yes...I suppose it is."

"I _told_ you it was a good idea to come over here!"

He couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I wouldn't go _that_ far, Anna."

* * *

The brunette couldn't believe that by some miracle of Martel, she had actually gotten through to him, and that he was not like a stone as much as he first was. By any means, Anna was pleased with what she had done. Yes, it was supposed to be her "revenge" and some of it was all accomplished. She found, however, he was not be one to be embarrassed. She had decided that is was all worth it, nonetheless. If he was acting like a real person, then it was worth it.

Throughout her life, she had wanted to help people. Now she had helped one.

* * *

**Truth about the War: Kratos _was_ a member of the aristocracy, he _was_ a Tethe'allan knight, and the Queen's name was Soleille.**

**Fiction: The dancing. I have NO idea how they met. o.0 Kratos' father being the captain of the Royal guards. I just wanted a reason for him to get to know Soleille. And the queen's last name...I'm just guessing its Tethe'alla...I think the king of Tethe'alla's last name was that, so...yeah. And I have no idea of how she acted, either.**

**Speculation: It's a bit foggy if they were in love or not, people could probably see this both ways.**

**-I found this out from a person's livejournal who posted translation bits from Tales of Fandom 2**

**Every review gets a Kratos to kill a Kvarand a preview! See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Kay, so...again, you all will very likely wish to murder me as to the huge-long-wait-thingy-ma-jig, but frankly, I didn't want to start anew on this chapter. I wanted my manuscript! Basically, I had written this chapter MONTHS ago on paper, and lost the chapter. I liked the ideas and such in it (and I couldn't remember exactly what they ALL were, so it isn't as if I COULD start anew with this chapter with the same ideas.) And then, I finally found it! Thus, I typed it and tweaked a few parts of it (such as the cemetery scene and the hill/lake scene thing) I would apologize as many times as I could, but then my apologies would become rather meaningless, eh? Either way, here's a belated Happy New Years present to any of you all who might still stick with me. I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Disclaimer: Alas! I do not own Tales of Symphonia!**

* * *

Wings of the Seraph  
A Kranna fanfic  
C_hapter 9_

Gratefully Anna waved. All of the people of Asgard had treated her and Kratos well, which was completely unexpected. What had been even better was that she had seen and spoken to her sister again. Her parents were dead, she had learned, but the relief of having her sister well was more than she could put to words.

Yet, her companion was still an enigma; No matter what theory she came up with, he always did or said something that proved it wrong. Eventually, she branded him with the title of "eccentric." He had said little to this announcement-in fact, he had only stared at her. She had shrugged in a very pitiful attempt to defend her statement, but he averted his gaze towards the road.

"Where are we going, now?" Anna asked.

"Hima." Replied her companion even before she had finished her question. The brunette frowned. If they went that way to get to Palmacosta, would that not be the _longer _way? She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Yes, it would be." He agreed. "However, it is likely that the Desians would expect us to go that way instead of going a longer, more dangerous route." His words made sense, Anna knew. To bring a msotly untrained young woman like herself into that wilderness would be like going in the middle of a town near a human ranch and announcing yourself an escapee.

'_Well, perhaps not _as_ dangerous._' She told herself. She nodded, showing that this plan of action was acceptable. "Kratos...do you think that I could see Luin one last time before we leave the region?" She asked quietly, crossing her fingers in hope of what she believed was an impossible agreement.

"Hmm..." He turned his eyes on her. "I suppose I could allow it." Her heart lifted. She tried her best to hide the lack of shock that began to overcame her facial expression, but was unable. Who would have thought that stiff, stone Kratos would allow this?

"I..." She was at a loss for any words except a simple "thank you." He nodded.

"Do not take too long when we get there. I do not want to remain within Luin for long." The young woman knew that he did not want a chance of someone recognizing her. Anna shook her head, laughing.

"Don't worry, Kratos. I doubt anyone will recognize me since I've been away for years!" By his muttering, she assumed that he hoped so.

Hours passed in silence, save for the birds, the trickle of a nearby river, and the few times Anna had attempted to start a conversation. At one point in the trek across the Windy Plains (named so for Asgard and its significance as the Windy City), Anna watched Kratos.

Her protector, she had to admit, _was _handsome and the mystery shrouding his figure seemed only t add to it. She frowned. He had to be more than some ex-Desian. Kvar had called him "Lord" Kratos, however scathingly. Just who _was_ he? She knew she had not thought as much about him as she probably should, nor questioned him so much, but...that was because she wanted to be, and was relieved to be _free_. Perhaps that had overridden any logical thought. Perhaps if Kratos was not true to his word, she would be in a worse state from believing whomever said they would free her.

Free. Yes, that's what she was, although the exsphere was still planted at her throat. At the least, Asgard's elder had given her a chain to make it seem as if it were a part of a necklace. No one would turn her into the desians again, at the least...or so she hoped.

Her eyes trailed back to the man in front of her, and she closed them. Kratos would not reveal any secrets, least of all to _her_...even if they were friends of a sort now. Perhaps before they parted ways he would say something to her.

"Anna, is something wrong? You are slowing down."

"Oh..." She laughed softly. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Hm." He had not even turned his head when he spoke. A chill swept down the young woman's spine. Had he reverted back to complete apathy? But no, he then turned his head back at her, some emotion dancing in his eyes. With a smile, she ran to his side., but the paused.

"Lake Sinoa!" She gasped happily, staring down from the hill. Her jovial countenance shifted. "Something's not right..."

"No...something isn't." Kratos agreed. "Even I cannot hear anything." His ruby eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"I don't like this..." Anna whispered. He nodded. The next thing she knew, Kratos' arms were around her and they were falling. Anna saw the retreat of a lightning bolt into a sky and gaped.

"D-desians?" She asked. Kratos nodded, though he was focused on the ground swiftly advancing. He maneuvered their fall so that he would be below her as they reached the earth. They made contact with a grunt escaping his lips.

Anna opened the eyes she had not realized she had closed and blushed softly. Kratos' arms were...warm, all wrapped around her like that... She shook her head to clear such thoughts. No man had gotten _this_ close to her, but it did not matter. It's not as if she had feelings other than friendship for him...yet. She shook her head again, trying to shoo out the insistent little voice that whispered crazy ideas into her head.

"Are you all right, Kratos?" She whispered. He nodded with a grimace and released his hold around her.

"And you?" A part at the back of Anna's mind beamed. Worry was shining through his face. Genuine worry, genuine emotion! She paused these thoughts as well to nod and give her thanks. The young woman stood up shakily and offered a hand to take his role – helping him up on his feet – with a grin.

Perhaps he had the same thoughts about roles, as he took it with the smallest inkling of a smile. "Thank you."

"N-no, I'm the one thanking you! You saved my life! ...Again." She looked away with reddened cheeks.

"Heh." He turned his gaze to Lake Sinoa. "You wouldn't mind swimming, would you?"

She shook her head. "I would love to."

* * *

Shath scowled in disgust. He and his remaining men had lost the trail of that traitor and the filthy inferior being at the lake's shores. The scout that had been onto their trail—a mage, of course—reported that the pair had dove into Lake Sinoa.

"Curse that Kratos!" He growled. "Lord Kvar will have my head if I return empty-handed!" He watched the now-still waters from his position on top of the hill. "They must come up sometime...they cannot swim the whole expanse of the lake in one breath! Perhaps Kratos could stay underneath the waters indefinitely, but that human woman must rise for breath!" He grumbled to himself.

"Sir? Your orders?" One of his men asked in an almost hesitant way.

"Stay here. We wait for them to rise. I will go to see if I can find them around the area. If you see them, tell me right away." Shath then added with a sneer. "Or else it's your _head_!"

"Y-yes sir!" Replied the soldier shakily, watching his commander jump into the waters.

* * *

Fear gripped Anna in its deathly embrace, sliding its cold fingers down her spine. It kissed her forehead with icy lips and dragged her down in invitation to join its father, Death. Anna wanted to reject Fear's loving grasp, wanted to scream her fury at it and push it away. However t twas, to her, as if tantalizing. Fear's grip was one of iron, of steel. She searched through her mind to find a way to first bend the steel and then break it. If she could heat it to mold it in the form she wished, she could slide out of its deathly hold.

But it was so hard to. Her lungs screamed at her to take a breath, yet how could she when Kratos continued on, unwavering, beneath the lake's surface. And the Desians that awaited the two of them at the surface! She knew that she dare not rise to meet that fate. And so Fear restrained her with thick arms. Fear whispered words into her ears, into her mind. Maybe Kratos brought them underwater because he knew she would refrain from taking another breath. Maybe he was trying to kill her in a way his hands would be clean.

Then, why keep her alive for so long and protect her? She closed her mind to Fear's whispers and pushed on, though her sight dimmed as her chest burned. She pushed forward a few more paces underneath the lake...and dropped. She felt something taking a physical old of her and felt a rise... But, wasn't she falling?

Her ravenous lungs took a full, gasping breath of wonderful, blessed air.

"Anna...wake up. Anna... Anna!" The brunette young woman blinked open her emerald eyes.

"Huh? What happened...I remember being in the lake, and then... Wait, why are we in Luin? How did we..." She began throwing out questions before anyone, even Kratos, could answer the previous.

"You blacked out, Anna. I was worried...you had gone a while without breath. You should have risen when you had the chance! You could have...died." Her guardian chastised her. She could not resist a small chuckle.

"It's funny to see you like a mother scolding her child. I never would have thought that you had that in you!" She smiled. Her grin grew only wider as he looked away with slightly reddened cheeks.

"...You said you wanted to see the cemetery?" He asked, changing the subject from himself to her. Anna's smile was short-lived.

"You're right... We shouldn't waste time, right? Do what we came here to do, and move on, right? All right...all right. The cemetery is this way." She turned her head and body towards one of the islands that made up Luin. When he was slow following, she reached out to grab his hand. "Kratos! Come on! Don't we need to hurry?" She gave him a tug and so forced him to follow her.

"Anna! Yes, we should hurry, but..." He sighed. "You shouldn't rush so much. Something could happen and you would not take notice if you are in such a rush!" Anna smiled.

"Chastising again? But, yes...I guess you're right...as always." She sighed. "...But still! Come on!" She pulled on his hand, stepping onto the bridge that linked the her previous position to the island she wanted to reach.

"Only you could be cheerful at such a time." Anna pretended as if she did not hear. Across the bridge and a turn to the left revealed a small, white stone building adorned with flower petals and vines that snaked across windows. To its side rose a wooden sign that read, 'May all these departed Souls forevermore rest in peace as Angels in Martel's domain.' Anna murmured a quick prayer and pushed open the stone door with effort.

"Could I ask that you be quiet here, Kratos? It...well...in respect for the dead." The ex-desian bowed his head. "Thank you." The floor of the building was dirt, and stone tombstones rose from the dirt in rows. Bare rows for visitors to move about in respect for the dead were spread across the single room. Each grave was marked, though some stones were more lavishly consecrated with adornments of varying types. Flowers, woven fabrics, even miscellaneous items previously owned by the departed rested against the many stones. No one would dare steal or rob a grave. No one would forsake themselves to Martel's wrath.

Anna searched for her parents' graves (or even grave), going back and forth through the aisles of graves. In one of the last unchecked aisles, she and Kratos came across a girl who wept and knelt behind a gravestone marked, 'Flora Eirins, may she rest in Martel's care Always.'

"My Grandma died a few days ago." The girl sobbed. "I was named after her. I miss her! I want her back with us! Grandma...!" She regressed back into a state of heavy weeping. A sad expression came across Anna's countenance as she embraced the girl and gave solace by a few words of encouragement in her ear. The girl's crying softened, but it remained. Anna quietly moved on past the girl, wishing the best for her.

"Here..." She murmured and read the words on the grave in question.

"'Here lies Carin and Joseph Levrian, loving parents of two daughters, may Martel keep them in her gentle care.'" Kratos spoke quietly. "So, these are your parents..." Tears welling up, the young woman nodded.

"Yes...oh, I miss them so much. I wish I could have said goodbye before...before..." She began to shake. Kratos rested a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to glance up in surprise.

"Everyone...loses a loved one...or loved ones at some point in their lives. As living, thinking, feeling beings, we mourn the loss of such loved ones and those of others, even as...they may look down upon us from Heaven with smiles. I am sorry for your loss." Anna nodded, but could not stop her shaking altogether. "...Anna, here." She felt something pressed into her hand and looked at what it was.

Beautiful white-trimmed, violet-tinted flowers Rested in her right palm. "Thank you, Kratos." She whispered. "Thank you..." She knelt and placed the flowers upon her parents grave.

"I love you Mom, Dad..." She took a deep breath. "And...goodbye. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad. I will always love you...and miss you."

"...Anna." Kratos urged softly, apparently not wanting to interrupt her final farewells to her parents.

"I know, Kratos. Thank you." He nodded silently and instead offered her a hand to lead her out of the city and a shoulder to lean on.

"Let's go, Anna."

* * *

**Reviewers get a short preview of the next chapter and for ever review, a Kratos kills a Kvar! If you're reading this, thank you for sticking with me, be you a old sotry follower. And if new, thank you for trying out my fanfic! Review if you wish, CC is greatly appreciated!**

**Note: To those who have wondered when Anna will start to/think she should question Kratos more, that will most likely occur next chapter! I cut out the ending I had in the manuscript because it didn't fit too well with what I had written--I preferred it this way.**


End file.
